


Ultima

by cheereese



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Black to life, Drug Use, M/M, Spoilers, World Travel
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheereese/pseuds/cheereese
Summary: 神塔坠落之后





	1. Chapter 1

　　当圣德芬回到中庭时，中庭的天空是蓝色的，羽状云层铺在高空，阳光镶边，向花园白石投下灰色的阴影。圣德芬垂下的翼尖为舒适的温度颤动，天司的住所把一切调整得很恰当，使季节变化乏善可陈。

　　圣德芬闭上眼睛也能勾勒出走向椅子的路线。天司们把这张椅子放在那里，并不是出于某种智慧的调度，而是因为路西菲尔将椅子放在了那里。事实上这个位置既在阳光的照射区域外，又背对大门、面向拱墙，理智地说，这是一个非常不适合喝下午茶的位置。但因为是路西菲尔选择的座位，这张座椅被当作规则一般接受了。

　　曾经圣德芬对路西菲尔问，为什么要坐在阳光照不到的地方？路西菲尔答道，我只是坐在你的旁边，恰好阳光照不到这里。

　　那我把座椅搬到您的旁边吧。

　　不必了，这样就很好。

　　圣德芬扶着椅背，坐在路西菲尔曾经的座椅上。

　　天司们喜爱的橡木做成了家具，献给了路西菲尔。路西菲尔向天司们询问座椅的材质，并询问了橡树生长的地方，指教天司猜出了天司长的想法，便将可以制作家具的匠人告诉他。天司长藏起翅膀，从人间带回了一模一样的家具，邀请圣德芬与他喝茶。

　　“我听说天司们常常举行茶会，在天气晴朗时与同伴外出饮茶，一般是以在地上铺盖棉布，再放上点心和茶水的形式。我也希望与你尝试。”天司长说。“但中庭并非户外，没有可以铺布的草坪，所以我决定在桌上进行。”

　　“是我的荣幸！”圣德芬答，情绪高昂还有点忐忑，他对于所谓流行一无所知。路西菲尔布置桌椅，教他清洗茶壶、烫洗茶叶，教他用何种姿势将茶水倾倒于杯中。两人分享了春天的第一簇新茶。圣德芬询问橡木的知识、茶叶的辨别、植物的培养，但小心地避开外面世界的话题。路西菲尔观察他的神色，便也变得高兴，他觉得圣德芬喜欢饮茶的活动。

　　但圣德芬更喜欢的是外面的气息，从路西菲尔推开的门缝中流动的新鲜空气，新的东西被路西菲尔无论巨细地带到圣德芬的手中，最最重要的是，外面的世界与路西菲尔紧密相连，是路西菲尔确实存在、不会突然因为事务而离开的的地方，不是中庭。

　　指教天司常常给路西菲尔报告最近的新鲜东西，但从未自己前来。圣德芬觉得很奇怪，他从天司长口中听过为他寻找小玩意儿的双子天司，但活泼热情的指教天司从来没有来找过他，哪怕中庭其实根本没有门。

　　路西菲尔说，指教天司被设计之初便是如此，她们不会好奇不该过问的东西。

　　圣德芬的存在属于不该过问的部分。圣德芬对此已经逐渐习惯了，但他自己也对此感到好奇。

　　好奇。圣德芬咀嚼这个词，他对自己的身份，对指教天司，对外面的世界，对路西菲尔的工作都是好奇的。他被设计了好奇的知能，那么他的工作到底是什么？他要如何使用这种知能？

　　路西菲尔微笑：“你向我提问就好。”

　　圣德芬喜欢路西菲尔对他露出赞许的笑，但他偶尔也会疑惑，好奇的知能难道仅仅是为了向天司长提问吗？他对天司长有作出任何帮助吗？

 

 

咖啡的香气盈满中庭，在袅袅上升的热气中旋转，流出杯沿。

　　圣德芬将全部心神放在磨碎的咖啡豆上，直到香味隐动，才提起银壶，将热水注入。暖气从杯口腾空，像一朵温柔的云将人轻轻托起，慢慢放下。提香的步骤已经完成，圣德芬放松下来，过滤、去渣、搅拌的动作有条不紊，他熟悉每一步操作，就像刻在骨子里一样轻松。直到芬芳的饮品在杯中晃荡，圣德芬才眨眨眼，从沉思中退出。

　　另一杯咖啡放在空无一人的座椅前，他的左手边。新任天司长独自坐在中庭，心里充满了安宁。

　　天司们要求圣德芬立刻执行职责，苍蓝少女说圣德芬先生需要在熟悉的环境中待一会儿，处理一些事，于是想尽办法把天司们哄走了。圣德芬不以为然，但此时觉得路利亚的话确有道理，回到中庭小憩片刻使他的疲惫消减许多。

　　他没有什么所谓要处理的旧事，他的过去只有这里，在这个一无所有的中庭，他度过了整个无所事事的“童年”。

　　用短命之物种的语言来解释天司的诞生时期有些可笑，因为天司没有幼年期，自从摇篮中诞生后便已成年。天司的知能和职责一开始就是完整的，能立刻投入运转中。天司就是这样的、纯粹为了世界运行而出现的生物，幼年期的存在会浪费天司的能力。

　　但如果让圣德芬对自己诞生之初的几百年做一个评论，他觉得自己就像度过了一个漫长的童年，无事可做，在狭窄的地方游荡，胡思乱想又奇思妙想，不知道自己来到世界上是为了什么，路西菲尔就是自己最重要的事物，因此对世界上的其他东西不够关心。路西菲尔就是他的世界，路西菲尔的沉默就能让整个世界万劫不复。

　　苍蓝少女说，人类的童年就是这样的，孩子就是这样，情绪波动很大，会做出以后的自己做不出的事。

　　圣德芬评价：“听起来很令人讨厌。”

　　路利亚的脸都涨红了：“不是这样的！人在长大后常常怀念自己的童年，因为觉得只有那个时候，自己才在面对真正的自己。”

　　真正的自己？

　　不知道自己的职责是什么，不知道自己的一生是为了追寻什么，做出了以后的自己肯定会后悔的事。圣德芬想如果当初没有失控，他本可以再与路西菲尔大人喝很多杯咖啡......不，没有如果。

　　这一切就是对自己浪掷的“童年”的惩罚。他的罪孽深重如此。

 

风吹门洞，如同叹息。

　　圣德芬的目光穿过九重门，落向中庭的深处。

　　“路西菲尔大人，你所在之处……”

　　他像入迷似的，久久注视九层门后的昏暗。空之民创造了属于短命物种的文学传统，他们称颂今朝的欢乐，哀叹必然的死亡，这都是兽、尤其是原本不死不灭的天司们所不能理解的。如今战后世界改了模样，天司和所有空之住民一同面对死亡，但天司的态度依然和空之民的想法有差别。也是，对于接近永恒的物种来说，死亡不过是轻轻一瞥。

　　可是他为什么觉得如此痛苦。

　　当所有天司觉得事情可以就此揭过，世界的车轮滚滚向前时，他的痛苦变得更加令天司们费解。

 

 

指教天司互相推搡地飞进中庭，她们的笑声就像铃兰的香气，从远方传来。

　　“小圣——”

　　“小圣在中庭吗——”

　　“你们在做什么？不要在这里飞行。”圣德芬不高兴地说。

　　双子天司一个抱着另一个，仿佛绕着新天司长飞舞的四翼大蝴蝶：“我们来问问你的事情处理完了吗？”

　　玛露特突然说：“呀，好香！”

　　“我们可以喝一杯吗？啊——这个真的超棒！”

　　“出去！”

　　双子胆子大得很，反而双双露出向往的表情，趴在石桌边左一声听说你做咖啡的手艺很好，右一声让我尝尝格兰塞法最好的咖啡。圣德芬头晕目眩，叽叽喳喳百鸟叫声穿耳过，指教天司已经一人端上一杯咖啡，杯碟里还有圣德芬下意识放进去的两颗方糖。

　　“我喜欢加了牛奶的这种。”哈露特高兴地说。

　　圣德芬一言不发地把咖啡壶端走。“我的事情已经解决，马上回去。”

　　“哦哦哦。”

　　“好的好的。”

　　双子天司对咖啡很满意，对圣德芬很敷衍。于是圣德芬又想起一个问题。

　　他陡然问：“你们不想知道我在这里做什么吗？”

　　嗯？哈露特露出困惑的表情，用小手指点自己的脸颊。

　　玛露特答，不想。

　　你们不会觉得好奇吗？

　　不会。

　　圣德芬说：“我想做的事是寻找生命的终极。”

　　“可是生命本身并不属于天司的职责范围，即使是天司长也无法触摸真正的无限。”玛露特说。

“而且小圣，我们已经退休了。我更想体验无所事事的生活。”哈露特说。

　　“我没有把它当做工作，我只是好奇。”

指教天司交换眼神，再看向圣德芬时变了神色：“如果你真的只是出于好奇，那请注意安全。”

玛露特认真地说：“虽然天司不再承担世界进化的职责，但是您依然是我们的新任天司长，希望你能了解这一点……虽然我们不太明白这回事。”

不明白就不会苦恼，不明白就不会悲伤。

　　不会好奇的指教天司，乃至所有性能受到限制的天司，都是出于如此目的而被设计，从而最大程度地成为完美的工具。圣德芬心里想。接近永恒的存在如果要盛放太多的感情，就算是再广阔的心灵也装不下吧。

那我呢？路西菲尔呢？

 

 

对于团长和船上的其他人来说，圣德芬已经痊愈了，至少从阴影中走出来了。圣德芬自己也这么觉得，但这和他仍然感到不舒服并不冲突。

当天司长落在高高的桅杆上时，正在扬帆的船员吓得一头栽进帆布里，然后被天司长捞起来。圣德芬把吱哇大叫的船员丢到横杆上，然后收起翅膀直降到团长面前。新天司长看起来心情不错，甚至带着一点笑意，连趴到他头上的碧都只挨了一个巴掌，轻得像抚摸它的脊背。

“圣德芬在摸我的脊背！”碧突然反应过来，小翅膀像风扇一样扑腾起来。

新天司长问团长：“下一个目的地是哪里？我从迦南过来，奥莱附近的风带要诞生了，如果继续停留在这里就会被夏季的风暴追上。”

团长询问了风带的坐标，说拉卡姆和欧根正在修正航线图，希望圣德芬帮忙留意一下气流的动向，“如果风暴提前诞生了，我们要绕路科尔加，”他对路利亚解释，“格兰赛法需要彻底的检修和补给，但附近的港口都停满了破损的飞空艇和伤员。”

圣德芬说：“指教天司去帮忙照料伤员了，如果船员的受伤情况比较严重，还是在这里停着吧，新的药品和物资很快就会运到。”

“可是风暴……”

圣德芬忍了一下，团长和路利亚都认为他在克制自己露出看猪的眼神，“我和其他天司都在这里。”

　　风暴对于掌握元素的天司不是问题！团长领悟了这个短句，情绪高涨地拍打圣德芬的肩膀：“麻烦你了！”路利亚说：”太好了！受伤的人太多了，有些人受不住颠簸……如果能平稳地度过危险期就好了！”她露出像小孩子一样的笑容，“谢谢你，圣德芬先生！”

新天司长又笑了一下，他的笑容显然比以前变多了，路利亚对此是最敏感的，因为她感觉到绷紧的弦终于消失了。就像释下重负一样，圣德芬对待所有人的态度都变得轻松起来。

但有点奇怪的是，路利亚心想，圣德芬的心……给她的感觉就像……

就像一个刚刚为挚爱之人举行葬礼的空之民。因为从仪式中获得了安宁，所以悲伤变得温和而可以接受了，人间的快乐和喧闹会慢慢磨平伤疤。

　　圣德芬已经看过了航线设计，便向团长点点头，回到自己的房间去了。路利亚不能追到他的房间去，不能仅仅是为了隐约的感知而使他原本愈合的创口流血。她忧虑地咬了咬自己的小拇指。

“路利亚，你怎么啦？你的表情好悲伤……”碧问。

“啊！诶？我……”路利亚愣住了，“这种悲伤不是我的……是圣德芬先生，圣德芬先生的感情因为我的能力而被链接了。”

“果然还是会难过呢，毕竟是这样的事。”卡塔丽娜说，她露出成年人的理解神情，“不过会过去的，他已经放下了，大家都会过去的。”

　　 路利亚呆呆地说：“啊，是这样啊……”但是圣德芬先生是天司啊。

长生种如果有像人类的悲伤的话，时间对于这种悲伤还会是正面的作用吗？


	2. Chapter 2

　　圣德芬曾经问他，为什么指教天司从不来找自己？

　　路西菲尔答，“指教天司只对自己的职责负责，其他事情一概不关心，她们的设计就是如此。她们缺少“好奇”的知能，是为了保证指教天司的工作不会成为泄密的突破口。”

　　这使圣德芬很惊奇，这是怎样做到的？设计者是如何建立知能状态的呢?

　　路西菲尔说：“这暂时不是你能了解的领域。”

　　圣德芬被教导过天司的职能区分，于是并未纠结于这个话题，而问了另一个问题：“那么我为什么会好奇？我的工作需要好奇吗？”

　　路西菲尔说：“不，只是你理应具有这种知能。”

　　新天司的眼神有些愕然，这句话令他不能理解。如果工作不需要的话，那他为什么会有“好奇”呢？

　　“如果不知道如何使用自己的‘好奇……”

路西菲尔沉吟片刻，道：“你向我提问就好。”

　　天司长认真地清洗杯具，擦拭陶壶，将一杯热茶放在圣德芬面前。对方的眼睛由于期待而圆睁，就像真正的生命那样鲜明、灵活。

　　他不由得将持杯的手举久了一会儿，圣德芬的目光直直盯着他的手，就像动物盯着移动的东西，眼里是显而易懂的渴望。路西菲尔生出不忍，便将茶杯轻轻放在新生天司的面前：“请品尝我的手艺吧。”

　　圣德芬双手扶着茶杯，小饮一口，植物的清香与浑浊、甜味与苦涩都在他的舌上跳舞，热量和香气带来满足感，他大为新奇。“这个很好喝！路西菲尔大人对流行的东西也很了解呢。”

　　“我练习了很多次。”路西菲尔答。天司长当然不是事事都无师自通的，他在邀请圣德芬之前就已经尝试冲泡多次，直到做出满意的口感为止。他从不隐瞒这一点，他希望圣德芬对他的礼物有良好的初体验，他喜欢圣德芬喜欢他带来的东西。

　　对方总是如他期待那般露出笑颜。

　　“我好像学会了。”圣德芬说。“下一次，请由我为您沏茶吧！我会认真练习的。”

　　“嗯，我很期待。”

此时圣德芬刚诞生不久，路西菲尔一边喝茶一边检查新天司的身体机能，他尽量使这种检查不会过于无趣，即使圣德芬对这种枯燥活动毫无怨言。他教圣德芬用手指编织光线，模拟出茶树的模样，然后对茶树的特性进行讲解。新生天司用指节勾着光线，一圈一圈抛出，织成植物的形状。圣德芬说创世神也是这样创造生命的么？路西菲尔说不是，这只是一个小技巧。

圣德芬的状态很好。

路西法对路西菲尔的造物只有一个要求，这个生命的构造必须能达到路西菲尔的精致程度，而使用年限不在考虑范围内。他的朋友甚至更倾向于制造一个粗劣的路西菲尔复制品，但路西菲尔从来不认为自己的构造就是最完美的。所以他在创造新生命时思考了许久，他要赋予这个生命什么？他将把这个生命带往何种方向？他心目中的完美是什么？

没有人能回答路西菲尔的问题，因为同僚认为路西菲尔自己就是最完美的，这个问题对于其他人就像问“比正确更正确的是什么”。

路西菲尔思考了七个晨昏，然后创造了圣德芬。路西法说：“这就是你心中的完美？”

天司长摇摇头。他站在茧前，稳定、有力地托起羽毛编织成的摇篮，新的核心在茧中像心脏一样搏动。然后天司从无形中诞生，柔软的羽翼贴在背后。

 

　　圣德芬和其他天司不一样，他的身上没有天生的限制，只有路西菲尔亲手戴上的名为中庭的枷锁。

　　三代天司的性能限制是一个不乏道德考虑的功利设计，知性是工具的累赘，如果一个齿轮有自己的思想，那么总有一天它会忍无可忍地从机床跳出去。既然无论对世界的运行，还是对天司的心灵来说，知性都是负担，那么不如一开始就拔除自己的心。路西法因此改变了天司的设计，路西菲尔对此并不反对，这样的观点持续到圣德芬的诞生为止。

　　路西菲尔不是期求同伴的类型，但圣德芬依然是从他的愿望中诞生的天司，是真正意义上的、完全属于他的同类，天然吻合了路西菲尔心中未言明的想法。当圣德芬第一次睁开眼，握住天司长的手时，路西菲尔突然意识到这一点。

　　圣德芬是路西菲尔的愿望。哪怕他在创造新天司时并无私心，实际上却已经给出诚实的回答。就好比神写下一行字，这一行字也许是在描述别的东西，但因为出自神之手，所以必然是神自己的表达。

　　诞生的天司扶着路西菲尔的手，从羽毛摇篮中坐起来。他有一双像鸟儿的翅膀，眼睛困惑又憧憬，看起来很顺从。但路西菲尔知道不是的，这是一个完整的生命，一个真正纯洁的新生者，他在心里想，他希望他能比所有天司都更完整。

　　啊。

　　原来我已经对……产生了质疑。

 

 

即使右引擎整夜运转，渐强的西风依然在使格兰赛法向右倾斜，酒桶从一头滚到另一头，船员们只好把物品绑起来。欧根的吊锤与甲板的斜度已经相差超过十五度，但欧根声称这种倾斜是正常的，再增加引擎功率是对燃料的浪费，这一言论引起大家的哀叹。

“晕斜度的人去上层的舱室睡觉！等风暴过了我们再出发！”欧根一边挥舞水桶一边大声嚷嚷，像赶羊一样把躺在甲板上的病号赶到甲板下。

圣德芬也是晕船的人，他躲开抡过他头顶的水桶：“等等，为什么我也要下去！”

“你不能飞一晚上。”卡塔丽娜说，“如果你不想睡得太早，不如到上层的大厅坐一会儿。舱内比甲板上平稳一些。”

“好吧。”圣德芬咕哝，他落到甲板上，刚站住就感到强烈的眩晕感。他不想被卡塔丽娜背进舱内，他相信卡塔丽娜做得出这种事，于是若无其事地走向船内。

路西欧靠在门边，同情地说：“你可以吐出来。”

如果不是因为这张脸，圣德芬会拎起他的领子把他扔出船外——不，就是因为这张脸，所以圣德芬才会对路西欧格外缺乏耐心，他直直地盯着脚下的楼梯，一眼也不看向对方：“让开。”

　　“你对我的偏见没有道理呀。”路西欧理所当然地说，“我长得像你喜欢的人应该让你对我也产生好感，我对我这样的脸是有信心的。”

“因为你的脸会让我觉得路西菲尔大人的东西被侵犯了。”圣德芬生硬地说。他发现自己说出了一句非常失礼的话，于是不自然地道歉。

“没关系。”路西欧好奇地看着他，对于圣德芬来说，这种窥探的目光让他不舒服，他知道这不是路西欧的错，但是……该死的，为什么世界上会有两个、不，三个长得一模一样的存在！这样的容颜和这样的目光使时光倒错，因为太过熟悉而能使他嚎啕大哭。不，他不会哭，只是一个比喻……

　　他怀疑路西欧也知道这一点，所以总用这件事作弄他。

“抱歉。”圣德芬又说了一次。

　　“没关系。”路西欧也重复了一次，他做了一个友好的手势，“欢迎来到路西欧的临时剧团，如果你不想现在睡觉的话，欢迎来看我的表演。” 

圣德芬庆幸路西欧把话题带过去了，心里又有些内疚，他顺着矮梯走下去，问：“你在这里表演？”

“嗯嗯。”路西欧跟在他后面，勤快地给他指路，“我是一个演员嘛，就算是在格兰赛法上也要做好自己的本行，不过船上的大家都很忙，经常凑不齐乐队呢。”

“乐队？”圣德芬扶着高脚凳问。

“就是表演的乐队。虽然我能自己唱歌，但演员不能自己演奏，不然演员就变成吹弹艺人了呀。”

　　圣德芬思考片刻，“是什么样的乐器？”

　　当圣德芬被塞了一把琴，然后被摁在高脚凳上时，他开始怀疑利用他的愧疚心就是路西欧的真正目的。

“没有哦，没有哦，只是单纯的因为缺少演奏者而困扰着的表演者而已。”路西欧眨眼，他坐在炉火边的高台上，侧过身子对圣德芬小声说：“也许能顺道帮助你度过一个充实的夜晚。”

炉火上是雕刻成鹿头的装饰，软垫座椅坐满了人，每个人的手边都有热茶和晕船者专供的酒水。路西欧将卷轴挂在鹿角上，展开一副粗糙的地图，图上用磷粉染出雾气，雾中的巨龙环绕着群岛。这就是戏剧的幕布。路西欧抚摸肩膀，微微扬起下巴。他这时的神态一点也不像路西菲尔。

　　他用歌唱的腔调讲故事：“天琴星座上最明亮的一颗，为天文学家所宣布，它有一天要成为航行者标志的北极星，达一千年之久……”

“由此宣告一个新的时代，谁能否认神圣将要复兴。”

　　路西欧看了圣德芬一眼。

　 “我们聚集在这里，”

“不是为了角力或较劲，”

　　“也不是为了朗诵历史、悲剧和歌赋，就像古代的科尔加人。”

　　“也不是为了恋爱和歌剧而集会，就像相互爱恋的古洛斯人。”

　　“也不是为了科学的进展，就像住在高高楼阁上的莱榭人。”

　　“这是一种友善的表示，”

　　“说明我们这些民族虽然终日忙碌，但信仰依然存在……”

这像是一出赞美神的戏剧。圣德芬一边拉琴，一边暗自想。这把琴不趁手，填着厚厚的松香，琴弓很硬，圣德芬费力地拉琴，每一下都在松香里划出深深的凹槽。

　　 他连夜飞行，又被倾斜的甲板折磨，卡塔丽娜说得对，他不该飞一晚上，此时他觉得胳膊很沉，和他的脑袋一样昏沉。圣德芬打起精神拉琴，不知是否是他的错觉，路西欧似乎为了配合他的速度而放慢了表演。

　　每一句歌词在他的脑中旋转，聚合又散开，圣德芬在这种意象中发现了什么，他警觉地抓住一点灵感，那灵光在他的意识中炸开，他发现自己在急速下坠。

 

到最后，路西欧反反复复地唱同一段，以作收尾。圣德芬的琴声按照三段升调爬高，然后戛然而止。路西欧接受大家的掌声和喝彩，等酒阑人散，路西欧掀开幕布一看，圣德芬已经抱着琴和剑睡着了。

比他预想的睡得更快一点。路西欧疑惑地想，难道他太久没做这种业务，技巧不熟练了？

 

　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　圣德芬紧紧抓着自己的剑，他闭着眼，在一片黑暗中全身绷紧。

他从自己的意识中下坠，然后掉进这里。囚禁的两千年已经让他学会不在黑暗中轻易睁眼。圣德芬听见模糊的回声，但听不见自己的呼吸，他的身体异常迟滞。这里是哪里？

有人触碰他的后颈，将他托出水面。圣德芬剧烈咳嗽起来，他试图睁开眼睛，但对方捂住了他的双眼。

路西菲尔的声音在他的耳边响起：“是我。”

　　“我在水池里看到了你。”路西菲尔说，“发生了什么？”

这样的对话太过平常，使圣德芬呼吸一窒，下一秒他握住了自己的剑——如果这里不是“那个地方”，那么一定是极其危险的幻觉。

路西菲尔没有继续说话，他耐心地遮着圣德芬的眼睛。皮革手套和他手指上的温暖非常真实，哪怕是在“那个地方”都没有那么真实过。当时圣德芬接过对方的咖啡杯时，咖啡杯的杯柄上没有任何把持过的温度，就像一个幻影，可是当时圣德芬完全能确定就是他，向他递来咖啡的就是路西菲尔本人。

他辨认路西菲尔的方式……

　　圣德芬的声音哑了：“我想看看……”

　　“最好不要。”路西菲尔在他耳边说，“你进来的方式和上次不一样，这一次，这里没有容下你。”

“……路西菲尔大人。”圣德芬低声说。

　　路西菲尔似乎不明显地笑了一下。

　　他盖着圣德芬的眼睛，“你觉得，你现在身处何处？”

圣德芬犹豫了一下：“中庭。”

“那么你此刻就身处中庭。”路西菲尔说，“你应该还记得我们喝咖啡的地方。”

“是的，路西菲尔大人。”

　　闭着眼都能走到桌边。圣德芬心里想。

　　路西菲尔推着他的肩膀，慢慢地将他引向前方。闭上眼睛的黑暗使背后的触觉放大，对方的呼吸平静而稳定，就像很久以前路西菲尔握着他的手，说，不对，我演示一遍，你应当这样做。路西菲尔和他谈话时总是很平和。

前天司长的手向下滑，托着圣德芬的手肘，让他向前伸出手。圣德芬心想这里应该有一张椅子，然后旁边是路西菲尔的椅子，然后就是石桌，不知道中庭的咖啡壶有没有被整理，他去格兰赛法时只将饮具清洗过，留在桌上便走了。

圣德芬摸到了椅背，真实而坚硬，有橡木的韧度和光滑。路西菲尔确认他不会睁开眼，便松开了捂住他眼睛的手。

手腕被对方握着，黑暗中他听见路西菲尔拉开另一张椅子，椅子在地面上拉出一点奇怪的声音。但因为圣德芬能通过交握的手而感受到路西菲尔的存在，所以他并没有疑虑。

“我们可以继续称呼这里为‘中庭。”路西菲尔道。他用空置的手将咖啡豆倒入钵中，圣德芬帮他研磨，两人合作将咖啡煮上。路西菲尔才沉吟着说，“这一次，我确实不知道你为什么会到来，你的状态不正常，因为你的灵魂不在这里，出现在这里的是你的精神。”

　　如果到来的是灵魂，视野会顺应灵魂的规则而改变。没有修饰的“这个地方”并不适宜暴露在生命的眼中。

圣德芬想起自己做的最后一件事。于是他把那戏剧告诉路西菲尔。

“曲调和歌词都没有咒文的存在，这个戏剧与你的现状无关。”路西菲尔说，“演这个戏剧的人是谁？”

 

 

　　云块聚集，风势增强，格兰赛法为了稳定船身而升起的副帆鼓涨如口袋。卡拉姆催促船员将这些多余的帆降下，将横翼加固，在气囊和船翼上多次涂漆。即使没有人提醒，大家也能看出风暴将近。

　　卡塔丽娜蹙眉，“奇怪……风长得太快了。”她心想，“圣德芬没有预警。是正常的气流变化，还是说没有到需要预警的程度？”

 

 

圣德芬睁开眼时，他的精神被剧烈消耗，视野内天旋地转。但那令人作呕的气息近在眼前，几乎就在他鼻子下翻滚。

　　他从床上翻下来，琴从怀里滑落，险些绊了他一跤。圣德芬恼火地踢开它，用力咬舌尖直至尝到血的味道。有人正咚咚咚地敲门，圣德芬推开门，路利亚才松了一口气：“圣德芬先生，你醒啦。古兰说风暴要来了……”圣德芬越过她的头顶，向上看去。

　　天司属于少数对天空有需求的船员，他的房间正对着甲板，于是圣德芬一眼看见天空尽头出现一条白线，似缓缓奔涌的白浪。而拉斐尔已经离开格兰赛法的甲板，准备飞往风暴最前线。

“拉斐尔，回来！”

——那不是风！

圣德芬跑过甲板，扑向天空，他的羽翼像刀刃撕裂空气，发出尖锐的音啸声。拉斐尔闻声疾退，那临近的风暴——那正通过天际的风暴竟瞬间暴涨，席卷而来！

“拉斐尔！”

被圣德芬不假思索甩出的剑破开狂风，嗡鸣一声定在拉斐尔面前。那妖风却突然转头扑向他。

路利亚在我的后面。

这个念头在圣德芬脑中一闪而过，那风迎面撞上他，直直穿入他的体内。 

尖叫，怒吼，女孩的哭声，如锐利的箭刺入圣德芬的脑中。他发现自己被狠狠掼在格兰赛法的侧面，把这船撞得向外一斜，他的脊背往下完全失去了知觉，翅膀……透明无色的气流钻入心脏，渗入羽翼，慢慢收紧。

他开始坠落。圣德芬试图展开自己的翅膀，羽翼从背后展开，风顺着羽毛的轮廓将他托举，圣德芬能感觉到翅膀扇动的力量。他松了一口气，左右环顾，想确认自己的高度，却发现自己依然在坠落。

他看见他的背上空空如也，就像从未拥有过翅膀一样。

　　电光火石间，圣德芬突然陷入伏魔殿两千年的记忆中。造反的天司落入无尽黑暗中，怪物和怪物，怪物和天司，天司和天司自相残杀，像野兽一样撕掉对方的翅膀和爪子，直到伏魔殿的力量使所有生物倒伏在地，再也无法争斗。当你失去身体一部分时，你并不会立刻意识到这一点，失去的翅膀在你的感觉中依然存在于背后，甚至能产生触觉。可这触觉是假的。

他的翅膀已经在伏魔殿中失去了吗？

或者当初的审判者已经夺走了他的翅膀？

　　路西菲尔大人。

迷雾侵袭，心灵堕入，似乎又回到逃出伏魔殿的日子。他深爱的人恨他，他恨那深爱的人，他恨全世界，全世界的水饮起来都像血，全世界的树影中都藏着背叛者和刽子手。旧识看他就像看一个疯子，他才不在乎！这狂热令人陶醉，他无需思考，只要一直愤怒下去，直到怒火将他燃烧殆尽……

　　有人附耳细语：“对不起。”

　　哈！在无可挽回的时刻还想挽回什么？……你本来就……

　　本来就……没有犯错。

　　第二次冲击几乎要了他的命——至少圣德芬的第一反应如此。格兰赛法又一次发挥它的高机动性，在俯冲比赛中赢过现任天司长，并在撞上岛屿之前接住了圣德芬。作为回报，对方将格兰赛法的一层船舱撞了个对穿。

裹挟着圣德芬的烈风像螺旋叶片一样将第一层挡板刨成碎片，扬起的尘埃和碎片中，团长和欧根被路西欧拉回身边：“等一等……有点不对劲。”

甲板漏下的阳光将尘雾照亮，座椅和酒壶在混乱中翻倒，提前避开的船员来不及收拾路西欧的幕布，那龙和地图挂在断开的鹿角上。圣德芬——圣德芬一手按在剑柄，一手按在地上，半跪在台前。他缓慢地晃头，似乎没有从撞击中回过神来，这个动作不知为何刻在团长的脑中，唤醒了他对一些事物的不妙记忆。

　　团长拔出剑，路利亚惊叫：“那是圣德芬先生！”

熟悉的名字引来对方的注意，圣德芬仰起脸，看向所有人。路利亚猛地后退一步，倒在卡塔丽娜的怀中。

　 他的眼睛赤红如血，无法令人与安宁二字产生任何联想，倒像刚从濒死之境逃离又陷入另一个绝境的疯狂野兽。卡塔丽娜将路利亚往后一推，抽出剑和盾，却被路利亚拉住衣摆：“路利亚，那不是圣德芬！”

“他是圣德芬先生！但、但，是之前的圣德芬先生，不对，好像比当时更加绝望……”路利亚拼命感受对方的心灵，却被呼啸而来的黑暗冲垮，连潜藏在自己记忆里的黑暗也被强迫勾出，她攥着卡塔丽娜的衣角跌倒在地，意识全无。“路利亚！”“卡塔丽娜，路利亚！”拉卡姆一声大喝，所有人将手放在武器上，而似乎陷入疯狂的天司长站起来，不紧不慢擦拭自己的脸颊，他掸了掸剑柄上的灰尘，然后猝不及防地抽出剑。

　　圣德芬扭转剑柄，光剑穿透他的肋下。

尖锐的哀嚎横扫船舱，钻进圣德芬体内的东西在光的力量下蒸发，一缕烟雾顺着抽出的剑刃滑落，被圣德芬一脚踩灭。

他咳了一下。肋下的创口捂不住，无序的力量从指缝间快速扩散。

团长的反应最快：“伊欧！伊欧！——等一下，天司需要止血吗？”

 

　　圣德芬和路利亚成了这场无妄之灾中的唯二伤员。圣德芬对自己捅了一剑，路利亚把自己震晕过去。

“那是什么？”伊欧照顾着其他人，不安地问。

拉斐尔回答：“是伏魔殿里逃出来的东西之一。”圣德芬正在清理伤口，他婉拒医药箱，而用力量覆盖在创口上。虽然会疼，但数息后便会愈合。

　　“虽然比不上当初圣德芬的灾难级别，但麻烦级别大概是圣德芬的一万倍哦。”加百列打了个比方。“因为那些东西是狭间的怪物，心灵的缝隙、灵魂的间隙、情感的漏洞……随便怎样称呼。”

　　 圣德芬说：“也是灵魂的起点和终点之间的东西。”

加百列用深思的目光扫了他一眼。

　　圣德芬松开捂着肋下的手，创口已经愈合如初。他摩挲自己的剑，对着光线打量如镜面一般澄净的刃面。圣德芬在剑刃上摸到缠绕不去的悲伤。原来如此，圣德芬想，难怪狭间怪物会冲向他，因为那东西被他的感情吸引了。如果是在之前，没准他会在冲击下崩溃而变成最狼狈的样子。

他又思考起那个问题，灵魂的起点和终点，路西菲尔的所在之处在哪里？

　　如果他追踪狭间怪物的踪迹，是否能……窥见生命的秘密？

 

　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　圣德芬在凌晨醒了，格兰赛法连床带舱室在震动，隔层外传来此起彼伏的鼾声。考虑到离天亮还有两个小时，而且昨天实在令人精疲力尽，他用翅膀裹着自己重新入睡，忽略了那种不舒服的颠簸感。

       醒来时已经是早上七点，他去餐厅喝一杯热咖啡。这个时间的格兰赛法很安静，夜幕还未完全散去，朦胧的日光从窗外投下黯淡的、栅栏的影子。圣德芬直到走进餐厅才遇到了第一个人，路西欧。

       此时桌前只有路西欧，对方正盯着日历看。他肯定不是人类，但也说不好是什么，他的身上有超脱年龄的长生种族的风格，但说话和行为的方式都像个过于状况外的家伙。圣德芬很快转移视线，专注地做自己的事。

       “早安。”路西欧说。

　　“……早上好。”

　　“睡得好么？”

        “一般。”

　　“我是说，前天睡得好么？”

        “不好。”

　　  “诶？为什么？”路西欧看起来有点沮丧，使圣德芬怀疑地瞥了一眼。新天司长回答，因为睡到一半就被喊起来战斗。

　　“啊……原来是这样。”对方若有所思地说。“那真是太好了。”

        圣德芬眯起眼睛：“你对我有什么意见。”

        对方正挽起肩带，小心举着煎锅就像举着一把剑，他闻言道：“我只是觉得会因为被喊起来而生气，那么喊起来之前应该睡得不错。”

　　新天司长不置可否。

        没过一会儿，圣德芬的咖啡壶冒起热气，另一个人在煎锅前忙碌了一会儿，用一枚鸡蛋与他交换一杯咖啡。

　　“我听说你以前会对团长说‘贵安。”

　　“我不会经常这样做。”

　　“所以你当时是在嘲笑他，还是在戏弄他？”

       “你一定要提这个吗？”圣德芬说，将一杯咖啡重重地放在路西欧面前，对方认真地说谢谢。

　　 岛屿的上空刮着大风，风中的格兰赛法有明显震感。路西欧的杯子里荡起鱼鳞状的波纹。他似乎觉得很有趣，便一直端详着液体的表面。

       我怎么会把他认成路西菲尔？圣德芬心道，转念一想，又不得不承认路西欧的背影和路西菲尔的背影简直如出一辙。这是可能的吗？神域下的生命，和立于天空中的前天司长，竟如此相似。过于巧合的巧合不像巧合，而像某个必然的结果。

　　“你的那位路西菲尔，所品尝到的也是同样的味道吗？”路西欧冷不丁问。

　　 “……”

         心里正在想着的对象被另一个人直接说出，圣德芬愣了一下，随即挑起眉：“当然不一样，咖啡豆的品种、水的质量和器具的差异，都会导致味道的变化。”

　　“原来是这样呢。”路西欧天真地说，“我也想知道路西菲尔喝到的味道。”

       “你对我现在的手艺有什么质疑吗？”

　　“不是，我只是，”路西欧思考片刻，说：“我只是想知道，全心全意的爱，被所爱的人饮下，被爱的人是什么感觉。”

　　 圣德芬擦拭杯子的动作停顿一下，他转头看路西欧。

        “说实话，我不知道。”圣德芬说，他依然记得自己惹出过多少麻烦，“也许就像喝下一杯甜味的古柯叶酒。”

　　“但是自愿喝下的哦？”

　　“这就是我认为是毒酒的原因。”

       “甲之砒霜，乙之蜜糖……”

　　 路西欧安静地注视他，这目光令他有点难堪。但对方很快转移视线，似乎陷入了沉思。“我所尊崇的主啊……”

　　“什么？”

　　“没什么。”

       路西欧用咖啡的热气暖手，对圣德芬说：“既然你已经醒了，那么大家也该醒了，我要把盾撤了。”

　　“什……”

       圣德芬没来得及吐出反对意见，路西欧已经拿起小勺，在杯沿敲了敲。盖过了这一微不可闻的清脆声音的，是轰的一声巨响。圣德芬猛地抓住椅背，把倾倒的咖啡壶捞起来，然后他的反射神经绷紧了，熟悉的恶心感像电击一样冲上了脊柱。“呃……”他捂住自己的嘴，对面的银发男子茫然地看着他。

　　“你这个……你是故意的吧……呃。”圣德芬一口饮尽杯里的咖啡，勉强把眼前的金星压回去。整个餐厅都在震动，桌上的杯碟随着糖罐里的糖一起跳动，路西欧把最后一块鸡蛋放进嘴里，然后眼疾手快地把滑向窗边的煎锅拉回来，挂在墙上。

        餐厅门外传来一阵骚动，有不下四个声音在高喊地震，拉卡姆的声音由远及近从餐厅门前跑过，又由近及远地往操控台去了，他在高喊大家回到床上去，不要堵着门。团长的声音紧追着拉卡姆去了，震动发生时团长一定在练剑，因为他拎着的剑一路绊倒了不少人，道歉和抱怨声嘈嘈杂杂。

　     “嗯？这是我的原因吗？”路西欧指着自己问。

　　圣德芬用杯子挡着脸，不想回答他。和骑空艇天生犯冲的天司忍耐了三秒钟，刷地弹出洁白的羽翼，从窗户里冲出去了。

　　路西欧看了看大敞的窗子又侧耳听了听外面的吵闹，在整个餐厅被狂风席卷之前起身关上窗子，然后开始煎下一个蛋。

 

      圣德芬冲出窗口，立在风中深吸一口气，让熟悉的稳定感流遍全身。如果让其他船员来评价，那么一定觉得这种行为就像鱼儿晕水，充满了不知道从何吐起的槽点。但——有一说一，哪怕鱼也分淡水鱼和海水鱼，会飞行的种族不能适应翅膀以外的空中交通工具难道不是很正常的吗？

　　他的翅膀有力地扇动，风越强，给予的托力越强。在这睁不开眼的风雨中，圣德芬平稳地绕船一周，检查各处受损的情况。

　　在团长的请求下，路西欧的盾覆盖整个格兰赛法并维持了一整夜，对于一个自称剧团演员的人来说，这种力量可不像他所说出的身份那样平淡，对方的盾甚至将震动削弱到了连圣德芬也可以接受的地步。圣德芬思考，路西欧的力量克制黑暗，也许他应该去问问路西欧有没有从昨夜的风中发现新的怪物。

       他飞回格兰赛法，双足微微离地，悬浮在甲板上。拉卡姆正在对团长说话，由于路西欧给格兰赛法凭空造了一个限时避风港，这一晚上拉卡姆睡了个好觉，但也因为未根据风势对骑空艇进行即时调整，格兰赛法才会在盾撤掉的时候直面冲击。“我还以为整个格兰赛法掉进空底了。”拉卡姆如此评价今天早晨的第一印象。

　　团长向圣德芬问早，圣德芬回以问候，他想起路西欧对‘贵安’的提及，决定下次一定要装作没听见。

 

 

        当路西菲尔从水池里捞出圣德芬时，对方的体温和水一样冰凉。路西菲尔握着圣德芬的手腕想，即使是圣德芬向他大喊大叫，威胁他要把世界毁灭的时候，那时圣德芬的神情也是热烈的，毋庸置疑比现在更像一个活的灵魂。

       他俯下脸，贴近对方冰冷而潮湿的额头。

       圣德芬开始咳嗽，挣扎，获得空气。他沙沙的呼吸声逐渐变响，然后停止，支离破碎地循环着。

　　“是我。”路西菲尔在他的耳边说。圣德芬的手指移动，无力地在剑柄上抓了一抓，溺水者短暂失去了对知觉的把握。也许圣德芬自己都不知道自己在做什么。他的声音嘶哑、短促：“我想看看……”想看看你。

　　“最好不要。”路西菲尔对圣德芬说。“你进来的方式和上次不一样，这一次，这里没有容下你。”

         他耐心地扶着圣德芬，直到对方恍惚地说了一声抱歉，站住了脚。

         中庭外墙宽四尺，贴着涂灰的白色墙砖，取其隔音的作用。廊柱下方的铜篮里燃烧着火焰。火焰低沉，篮中空空。有植物的藤蔓沿着阴影的走廊蔓延，攀上极顶，擎着三两花朵。

　　 他们走过回廊。

　　 路西菲尔曾经来往此处，不计其数，但他或是偕同他者，或是怀着想与圣德芬交谈的心情而通过这里，从不觉得走廊上的足音过于空洞。在迦南的事情发生后，他又再次、多次、无数次走过这里，却是在脱下天司长的职责之后，有余裕思考圣德芬的事情时。路西菲尔发现当初的走廊比他记忆中更加安静，当圣德芬独自待在这里、独自走过回廊时，圣德芬会产生如何的心情？

       此刻的陌生情绪，就像圣德芬第一次对他封闭内心时，他所感受到的一般。

　　“路西菲尔大人。”

       “嗯？

　　“我似乎听到了一些奇怪的声音。”

       路西菲尔用丝带蒙上圣德芬的眼睛，撩开垂下的碎发，将黑色的布系在圣德芬的耳后。天司低下头，探查那声响， 小小的跫声、低低的人语或鬼祟或震动或轮轧，在乔木的叶间闪烁，他的身影就像风中烛火明明灭灭。路西菲尔拍拍他的头顶，圣德芬便全神贯注地倾听路西菲尔的声音，不再留意隐秘的事物，于是他的身形又在频闪中凝实下来。

        “他的船上有一个，与我外貌相同的存在。”路西菲尔复述。

       “是的！……他知道你，知道我，而且对我们的事有一些了解。”圣德芬低声说，“他是星晶兽，但我不知道他到底是什么。你是怎么想的？”

         路西菲尔说：“你希望知道我现在的神情吗？”

         圣德芬点了点头，又摇了摇头。

  　  路西菲尔对圣德芬说：“抱歉，不能让你目视，但我觉得缺乏目光接触似乎使你有些不安。”

     “不！呃，也许会有一点。”圣德芬承认，“以前被拒绝回答问题，看着你忙于做其他事情的时候，我会觉得不安……但当时是因为不明白你的心情，对你不够信任，现在不会了。”

       路西菲尔说，“目光接触是建立联系的重要方式。”

       他握着圣德芬的手，使圣德芬碰到他的脸颊。路西菲尔问：“你希望知道我此刻的神情吗？”

　　 圣德芬的手指在发抖。

　　 被蒙上双眼的天司深吸一口气：“请、请让我知道。”

       于是路西菲尔握着圣德芬的手，轻碰自己的唇角，却发现对方发出一声低低的悲鸣——路西菲尔涌起一点奇异的感受，他意识到圣德芬因为触碰与因为疼痛而发出的声音很像，他发现这二者间有强烈程度上的联系。走过回廊时产生的感情又一次涨满了，产生温和的刺痛感。

　　 “圣德芬？”

        “抱歉。”蒙上双眼的天司叹息，“您过于温柔了……”

　　“那么也许我该说抱歉。”路西菲尔说。

         圣德芬笑起来，他因为笑意或别的东西而颤抖：“您在说什么呢。”

　　  “我在笑。”路西菲尔说，“因为即使你所说的问题确实存在，我也相信你能够解决这个问题。”

　　圣德芬正色：“我会留意的。”

　　“嗯。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CyGames uses a wedding vedio  
> Limit Break！LuciSan C.A. Cap +140%（03/04感想）


	5. Chapter 5

路西菲尔提及的另一件事是他所听到的奇怪声响。  
　 “我之后所说的话，你只能倾听，不能思考，不能有联想。”路西菲尔说，“最后我会告诉你为什么。”  
　“嗯。”  
　 在一片黑暗中，圣德芬听见对方说：“你听到的是亡者的声音。”  
　　  
　　“空之民的语言中的‘死亡’，对于天司来说是一种过于人类的表达。”路西菲尔说，“但我们依然能理解这个词语，因为这个词语所代表的事物，是天空下所有存在的必经之路。”  
“我们与人类的不同在于，死是生的对立面，但不是永恒的对立面。”  
　　 “而相同在于，在永恒的对立面中，时间也会停止流逝，一切意义也会消解。我们和人类面对的是同样的终极。”  
　　 路西菲尔的双手捧起圣德芬的脸庞。蒙眼的天司仰起头看他，仿佛能透过黑纱看见对方平和的样子。这许是一种安慰，但圣德芬不能细想。  
　　“我的思考依然在前进，你与你背后的世界，对于我而言依然有意义，那么我依然存在着，但我在人类的语言中死去了。圣德芬，你应当知道其中的区别。”对方斟酌片刻，“对于人类来说，死者是不应该复生，不该相见的。”  
　　“抱着不切实际的期待，怀着虚妄的记忆，会在漫长的时光中将你渐渐拖垮，所以我原本想向你提议将这段记忆消除。”路西菲尔道。  
　　“但我想起了过去的误会……所以我仔细地看你的神情。”  
　　“我发现你并不希望这样做。”  
　　“没有关系，这是我们达成的新的约定。”  
　　圣德芬下意识地挽留离开的温度。路西菲尔安抚地握住他。  
　　“灵魂的狭间中有遗祟逃逸了，狭间和空底的灾难汇合在一处，天司长，去把这个新的问题解决吧。你的精神已经猜出了离开的办法……在你听到不该存在于现世的声音时。”  
　　蒙着眼睛的天司沉默半晌，叹息道：“这一次反而是你在催促我离开呢。”  
　　路西菲尔笑了：“因为你的现状已经不适合停留了，否则我依然愿意招待你再喝一杯咖啡。”  
　　“我现在的样子会很狼狈吗？”圣德芬也低声笑了，“不会比刚从伏魔殿逃出来时更狼狈了。”天司坐在桌子边的身影浅淡，几乎要消失不见。圣德芬感觉到颅内有尖锐的疼痛，像水压不断升高，迫近脆弱的神经。  
　　“路西菲尔，你在笑吗？”圣德芬自言自语，“我觉得我现在应该是笑着的。”  
　　 他的手被抬起，靠近一个柔软之处，像羽毛一样。圣德芬心想，刚才一直太过紧张，以至于全身的感官都断掉了，直到现在才感觉到那种柔软的温暖，好可惜……好珍惜。  
　　蒙眼的天司突然站起来，差点把椅子带倒。圣德芬抱住对方，对方顺从地俯下身，他几乎扑进一团光中。他在路西菲尔耳边说：“等我……等我，下一次，很快就到来。”  
　　他在路西菲尔的怀中烟消云散了。在抱住对方的那一刻他就已经握住了离开的钥匙——只要你发现、并发自内心地意识到，这一切都不是现实世界。  
　　  
　　路西菲尔慢慢坐下。桌上的饮具和咖啡没有消失，仿佛确凿存在一般。他释放手中握住的光点。最后的光点消散在空气中，像水融于雨中。  
　　又结束了。他意识到，但一个事件的结束不会对这里产生任何改变，就如鸟儿飞过天空不会留下痕迹，只对仰望天空者有意义。  
　　圣德芬……  
　　前天司长喝完咖啡，将咖啡杯倒扣在桌面。环绕着石桌的道道光线互相穿梭，织成剑型冲向四方。被圣德芬吸引的鬼祟四散，中庭一派祥和。他突然想起过去的某一天。圣德芬总会走在他的身边，不会走前一步，也不会落后一步，两人并行走廊的时光是一天中难得的冥思时间。路西菲尔有很多思虑，他在走廊下考虑元素的交互性、物种的趋势，考虑一千年后才会发生的事情，但圣德芬从来无事可做，那么在这段两人都沉默着的时间，对方会想什么。  
　　他牵出一条光线编织当时圣德芬的模样，然后把虚像挥散了——记忆中的影像色彩鲜明地站立，就在他的面前。  
　　圣德芬坐在廊角下看着外面。他的头发上卷起的鬓毛，像孩子一样的白皙皮肤，和他坐着的廊柱。当时发生了什么？路西菲尔回忆，那一天路西法邀请的客人又一次来到研究所，圣德芬刚好也在那里，虽然路西法说过什么也没让他做，但圣德芬那一天送别时显得心神不宁。  
　　我出发了。路西菲尔对他说。  
　　圣德芬说一路走好。路西菲尔走了两步，察觉圣德芬依然站在长廊边，便对他说回去吧。独自待在中庭的天司有些恳求地望着他，路西菲尔大人，我可以和你出去看看吗？我会躲起来，不被别人看见。  
　　不行。路西菲尔只能对他说。  
　　我明白了。圣德芬连忙说，然后露出笑容，那路西菲尔大人，再见。  
　　现在想来，当时圣德芬就已经开始觉得中庭像一个鸟笼。但过去的事情，已经没有修改的机会了。路西菲尔摇摇头，他站在当初圣德芬站着的地方，向回廊外看去。  
　　蓝天、白云，仅此而已，除此以外一无所有，研究所相比起整个空之世界很狭小。  
　　于是路西菲尔想起来了。他曾监视赤色地平，俯瞰空域诸岛。神域壁立千丈，他比千丈更高。这天穹下的云海就像绵延无穷无尽的雪，他望见密匝匝的人与兽在云间散漫地通行，宛如雪上撒了许多彩点，又望见篝火般的繁星，在雪影中冒烟。他对米迦勒说：“今天的天空是蓝色的。”  
　　米迦勒赞同地说：“是的，每一天的天空都是蓝色的。”  
　　路西菲尔只是注视着天空，“接下来的流程交给你，我要回中庭。”  
　　“是！”  
　　当他找到圣德芬时，对方正坐在廊角下看着外面。他站在圣德芬背后，望向微微泛灰的、中庭的天空。圣德芬的眼睛一直盯着云看。“你在做什么？”  
　　无事可做，于是总望着天空的天司说：“今天的天空不怎么蓝呢。”  
　　“为什么？”路西菲尔坐在他的身边。  
　　“因为以前会更蓝，路西菲尔大人，天空有好多种颜色。”  
　　“你发现了多少种？”  
　　对方不假思索地说出几十种，为了给每种颜色找一个合适的比喻而绞尽脑汁。像葡萄藤叶在水面投下的倒影，像骨瓷表面的纹花，像各种他从未亲眼见过、却觉得好看的东西。路西菲尔说你可以为所有蓝色命名。圣德芬从廊柱上垂下腿，一下一下地踢着地面，呈现出全然放松的姿态，他说今天的颜色可以叫做路西菲尔吗？  
　　“啊！”他突然反应过来，“抱歉！我并非有意不敬……”  
　　路西菲尔问，“为什么今天的颜色是路西菲尔？”　　  
　　迟疑于这个问题，天司有点难为情：“因为这种蓝色最常见……吧。”他说：“就像‘路西菲尔’一样，就像天空本来的颜色，很喜欢。”  
　　在圣德芬给出的所有名字中，‘路西菲尔’是唯一一个人名。也许因为路西菲尔是他唯一了解的对象。  
　　天司说，如果这种颜色叫做路西菲尔，那么每次独处时望着天空也会觉得有点开心。  
　　这个提案当然不会被通过。  
　　又一次去找圣德芬时，对方又坐在廊角下，高高兴兴地说：“今天的天空是蓝色的。”  
　  
　　为什么把想传达的喜爱、毫不掩饰的亲近，和真诚的愿望，向最遥远而辽阔的天空寄托？这个问题就像问“为什么天空是蓝色的”一样，即使是天司也会有想要实现的愿望。圣德芬想和路西菲尔在一起，路西菲尔也是这样想的。  
　　路西菲尔望着此处的天空，云海仿佛仍在吹来飒飒不止的冬响，但这里并不是真正的中庭。圣德芬说他很快会回来，路西菲尔期望他并非以他所不愿的方式回来。路西菲尔为自己的情绪寻找到一种描述，也许这是圣德芬过去用于描述自己的话语：并非是觉得孤独或是无趣，而是因为心灵有期待，所以有点寂寞。  
　　  
　　  
　　 格兰赛法处于一种轻微的晃动状态中，拉卡姆调转船体的方向，使龙首与风向齐平，但风向标仍在忽左忽右。真正的风暴靠近了，路利亚朝外看，船外的世界浮起淡淡的白色。卡塔丽娜温声劝她到船舱中，路利亚有些恋恋不舍：“好美的风呀，以前穿过风暴时都很紧张呢，从来没有认真看过它的样子，好遗憾……”  
　　欧根哈哈大笑：“卡塔丽娜，圣德芬和拉斐尔都已经保证不会出事了！”  
　　卡塔丽娜叹气，“我能理解……但总会有点担心啊。”她弯下腰，认真与路利亚对视：“路利亚，我们就待在外面，但是不能离开我的身边哦。”  
　　“如果被风卷走，你是拉不住她的。”拉卡姆说，“给，绑上这个。”他从卸下的滑轮绳索里挑出两根，给路利亚和卡塔丽娜的腰系上。  
　　圣德芬悬浮在龙首前，闻言又落下到路利亚面前：“不要把头伸到船外。”他警告，“我只保护这艘骑空艇，船外的部分是不受控制的。”  
　　路利亚欢呼起来：“太好了！碧，你也绑上绳子吧！”  
　　“绳子好、好重，我飞不起来了！”碧在路利亚怀里扑腾，路利亚将绳子绕过它的翼根，在背后小心地打了一个蝴蝶结。一分钟后这个蝴蝶结被拉卡姆拆掉，重绑了一个航手结：“还是要小心一些，碧，你就待在我的手臂上吧！”  
　　大部分骑空艇都已落下，唯一保持正常升空的骑空艇只有格兰赛法，其他骑空艇躲在格兰赛法后面。从空中向下看去，港口的船只紧紧地依靠，用缆绳互相捆绑，码头的人用砂石袋建起防风墙。出于对天司们的信任，主要的工作并不是防风墙，反而是安置伤员。  
　　隔着泛白的风墙，路利亚看到一蓝一红的影子在港口中穿行，那一定是指教天司们在带着伤员们移动。拉斐尔飞在港口的上空，遥遥向圣德芬点了点头。  
　　天司在船头注视着前方，神情似乎有些严肃。团长问他：“是有什么不对的地方吗？”  
　　


	6. Chapter 6

　　“现在的风势太强了。”圣德芬说，“虽然我对航行没有什么心得，但我想以往的夏季暴风不至于把飞艇停放的岛屿也掀起来。”  
　　“呃……是挺奇怪的。”团长说，“以往也会有暴风，但这一次如果你们不在，这里一定会受到比往年更强的影响。拉卡姆也是这样说的。”  
　　掌舵手遥遥挥手，肯定了团长的话语。  
　　如果我能飞到平流层以上看看就好了。圣德芬的念头转瞬即逝，不，这已经不是天司的职责范围了，没必要去观察元素的异动……只要这种异动不与世界的灾难有关。  
　　“有一件事需要提醒你。”现天司长说，“我早上巡视格兰塞法，在船底发现了异状。”  
　　他用鞋跟踢了踢甲板，沿着船首船尾的中轴线划了一条直线，“船底的这条轴上没有灰尘。”  
　　团长的脸色变了，于是圣德芬知道对方已经意识到自己想表达的意思：“停留在这里的格兰塞法已经蒙满灰尘，但有东西从中轴爬过，而且趴了一晚上，所以中轴线上没有灰尘。”现天司长说，“你最好问问路西欧，昨晚他有没有发现什么。”  
　　我现在去。团长匆匆离开，拉卡姆忙喊住他：“喂！古兰，你还要在甲板上做指挥！”  
　　“我知道！马上回来。”团长打手势询问甲板的维修情况。  
　　拉卡姆从甲板的洞里伸出两个朝下的大拇指。  
　　圣德芬：“看起来情况不太乐观。”  
　　“因为你不仅把甲板撞穿了，还把左前舷的曲度撞歪了！”拉卡姆抱怨，“我简直要怀疑你的脑袋是不是陨石做的！”碧在一旁起哄：“圣德陨石！圣德陨石！”  
　　圣德芬：……  
　　圣德芬：“需要帮忙吗？”  
　　敲打的声音停止了，拉卡姆从下层伸出一张惊讶的脸：“你的态度真是大转变。”他继续说，“如果之前你用这种态度对我提出帮助，那我一定觉得自己马上要被刺杀了。”  
　　圣德芬皱眉：“太夸张了。”  
　　“真的真的。”拉卡姆说，“当然——我没有指责你的意思，船上所有人都知道你是一个口是心非但行动上还算坦率的家伙，以前你要是遇上这种事，我赌一发子弹，你会一声不吭地帮忙修理，然后摆出一副你们要是原谅我我就杀了你们的臭脸。”那男人说：“现在觉得被原谅是件可接受的事了，对吧。”  
　　新天司长靠在船边上，他的体格比拉卡姆还要瘦弱一些，坐着的背影像个少年。他对拉卡姆的话不置可否，只道：“你的阅历超过了你的实际年龄。”  
　　“先说好，我不是大叔！”  
　　天司咧开嘴，他拥有这样一种才能，即在露出笑容时使对方感到被冒犯：“不要得意忘形了，你的一生在我打个盹的时间里也只算零头。”  
　　“不好意思啊，我觉得你在钻牛角尖和固执这两点上远远超过了十五岁的我。”拉卡姆说。  
　　欧根插嘴：“那真是相当固执啊。”  
　　“喂！”  
　　两个男人互相揭短。圣德芬有时候还挺享受这种轻松的氛围，但一想到临近的风暴中也许有灾难的阴影，又不由得思考应对的问题。  
　　白羽的力量如水流遍格兰塞法，使裹挟着骑空艇的暴风像流沙一般顺着龙首退去。重力感重新统治了格兰塞法，使甲板平稳如地面，茶杯中不再因震动而泛起涟漪。但向外望去，船外的视野已经快消失了，天地相接连成一片，风的深渊仿佛在向上吞噬，使雨水从大地回到天上，将骑空艇淹没。  
　　“你准备去上面了吗？”拉卡姆说。“路利亚在和伊欧玩许愿活动，不如你也去试试。”  
　　“‘向风的深渊投下愿望的信笺，愿望就会被神明听见’？”圣德芬笑了一下。  
　　“许愿嘛，图的不一定是实现，有时只是想趁机许下美好的期待，让生活比较有目标。”拉卡姆说，“我觉得你需要这个。”  
　　“这也是空之民的智慧吗？”  
　　拉卡姆说：“算不上智慧，只是生活的经验而已。”  
　　圣德芬耸耸肩，走开了：“我已经许过了。”  
　　掌舵手挠了挠头，看向欧根。对方摊开手：“他写愿望笺时写得还挺爽快的，看来心情确实变好了。”  
　　希望他保持下去。拉卡姆想。  
　　一个永远绝望的同伴听着就叫人悲伤。  
　　隐约的钟声从下方的岛屿传来，是拉斐尔那边发出了行动的信号。风是流动的空气，拉斐尔不能让空气凭空消失，所以他决定对吹袭港口的风暴进行引导，而圣德芬会解决被引导的风暴。  
　　掌舵手把裂口临时封住、铺上油布，然后爬上前舱时，正看见仿佛凝成实质的飓风正面冲撞而来，简直就像吻部张开至最大、将要把骑空艇一口吞下的白龙！  
　　——  
　　如同布帛撕裂的声音从头顶传来，他仰头眯着眼看了一会儿，紊乱的白风中隐隐露出一双鹰似的翅膀，又似乎有一双白色的羽翼，不知是否是天司长长的衣摆飞扬的错觉。  
　　随着天司的力量如尖刀分开风浪，泡沫般的音啸和乱流在对方身边生成，风墙和音障被同时突破了。  
　　圣德芬维持着力量的均衡，一边是保持格兰塞法的稳定，一边是切开暴风的锋利，他对于这种力量还不熟练，但他正如他所被设计的机能那样天然擅长这种事情。更何况路西菲尔曾经与他做的游戏当中也有相似的内容。  
　　‘再试一次。’  
　　他们用光线编织幻象的游戏总是面临这样的挑战。光是无形的，线是无形的，要用无形之物编织有形之物，便至少要掌握物体的结构，使物体看起来像个有形的东西。圣德芬的花朵总会坍塌，路西菲尔教导他找到平衡点，这样花就不会塌了。  
　　也许比起作为备用体的命运，过去圣德芬对于不能为路西菲尔使用力量的事更加耿耿于怀一些。  
　　环绕的狂风进入他身边一米便变得平静，使他身边寂静如真空。圣德芬张开手指，他的手中藏着一张叠起的愿望笺。路利亚和伊欧向船外投掷愿望笺，他也投了，但在投出的那一刻他又下意识地将信笺复抓在手里，藏进拳头里。  
　　风不断将投出的东西卷回来，路利亚以为他的愿望笺被风的深渊收走了，还为他高兴，使他更加无法开口。他总是不希望对方失望。  
　　但如果说为什么这样做……也说不出什么缘由。圣德芬想，我还是不喜欢将愿望托付给虚无的东西，未免显得太穷途末路。  
　　  
　　半夜。  
　　路利亚在睡梦中惊醒，她听见巨大洪流从上方通过，但醒来时仿佛置身于安静的洋底。钟表的时针慢慢走过一，发出咔哒的声音。路利亚揉揉眼睛，将耳朵贴在窗上，窗棂上传来猎猎的、沉闷而厚重的风声。  
　　她趴在舷窗口往外看，正看见圣德芬从龙首上飞下来。天司长长的衣摆就像垂下的羽翼，给人以洁白的错觉。对方显然没有发现舷窗后的小姑娘，而是张开羽翼，每一片羽翼都在空中拖出长达数里的罡风。他要把风带走，于是他飞离这里，带走了漫天的风与云。  
　　温柔的夜幕环拥着格兰塞法，一切真正变得沉寂。路利亚向船下的岛屿望去，在安宁的淡紫色中，满城的树林间亮着橙色的灯。  
　　  
　　圣德芬卷挟着夏季的风暴从岛屿们的上空经过，每一栋高处房屋的屋顶都在今夜震动。这种“工作”约莫很像圣诞老人，只不过天司带来的是夏天的第一场降水。他飞出很远，直到风暴在长途飞行中逐渐消散。  
　　他有些疲劳，不仅是力量消耗的原因，还因为他向团长隐瞒了一件事。他带着风暴单独离开是因为有别的目的，否则这个任务原本也是由拉斐尔完成的。所幸拉斐尔是一个绝对的保密主义者。只要米迦勒不主动询问，风天司不会向任何人透露圣德芬的计划。  
　　而这个计划现在已经生效了。  
　　圣德芬闭上眼，察觉到隐藏在风中的异物正自以为隐蔽地窥视他，但只是窥视，没有行动。狭间的怪物不会只有一个，这种东西总是成群结队，在伏魔殿里也是最恶心的东西。它们并不显眼，也不需要与它们争斗，但不小心撞上时就像踩在粘滑的苔藓上，一定会摔一跤。  
　　只要抓住一个，抓住一个就够了。不会超过安全的限度，又能获得问出路西菲尔所在之处的可能性。  
　　天司闭了闭眼，向天空敞开了自己的心灵。正好，如果要用负面情绪来吸引对方上钩的话，他不愿意回想的事物太多了。  
　　透明无色的气流卷上了他的脚踝。还不够，需要更深入一些。  
　　圣德芬若无所觉地继续飞行，飞向他今晚的另一个目的地。天司正在陆续搬到其他岛屿上，原本的住所是要另外安置的。至于圣德芬，他要处理的住所就是中庭。要废弃吗？圣德芬第一时间就否决了这个方案，但还没想出取代的办法。  
　　他站在原居所的门口。中庭这样的建筑物是会给人以深刻印象的，但圣德芬有时觉得它显得陌生，因为他的大部分时间是从里往外看，而不是从外往里看。  
　　凌晨的铜盆和花蔓在长廊上投下阴影，这条道路就像灰尘和砂砾堆积而成的宽线，一条隔开黑暗的灰线，延伸到中庭内部。仅仅是注视这条通路就已经开始引动圣德芬的情绪，缠绕在脚腕上的无色气流向上爬升了一点。  
　　他走过漫长的走廊，正如他所自信的那样，即使在黑暗中他也能准确地靠近桌椅的位置。圣德芬扶着橡木的椅背，坐下，将愿望笺放在了桌上，他准备在这里睡一觉。当他的意识沉没到最深层，那纯白的羽翼将他环入绒毛中，就像一个习惯性的拥抱。  
　　他梦到了过去。  
　　那堕天司对他说，你难道不想毁了这里吗？毁了这里，你就自由了。  
　　不想。  
　　哈，好一个驯养完成的玩物。你的不甘，你的怨恨，难道都不能驱使你反抗吗？  
　　他说我要毁了这个世界。  
　　对方一愣，然后大笑起来：圣德芬！圣德芬！你要毁灭这个世界，偏偏想留下这个笼子！好一个驯养完成的玩物啊！


	7. Chapter 7

　　贝利尔到来时，路西菲尔正收起翅膀，他所照料的那个天司的脚步声匆匆消失在另一个门里。  
　　贝利尔再次用敬语呼喊路西菲尔的名字，于是路西菲尔的目光从门洞移开，转向贝利尔：“你已不再是天司长的副官，不需要遵循副官的礼仪。”  
　　对方咧了咧嘴，露出一个笑容：“但你依然是天司长，我们之间还是要遵守等级差距。”  
　　路西菲尔说：“我们各自负责的项目不同，现在你负责的是所长的项目，不受我的优先级影响。”  
　　贝利尔耸了耸肩：“这样——”他置若罔闻地跳过了话题：“路西菲尔大人，所长要你过去一趟。”  
　　“我明白了。”  
　　对方瞅着他：“我以为你会说些什么？”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“比如我在称呼这一点上太自我中心了。”  
　　路西菲尔回答：“你只是遵守了你的秩序。”  
　　用手指把玩金穗的黑发天司笑了笑，他往旁边一靠，将腿抻直：“那么你的想法是什么？”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“你的——想法。”贝利尔说，“我的行为遵循我的‘秩序’，那你对我是怎么想的？你觉得我的‘秩序’怎么样？总是回避问题，真是狡猾啊。”  
　　“我并没有回避。”路西菲尔回答：“你的行为不会影响工作，而且你总是能说服我，所以我认为你的行为没有问题。”  
　　对方懒洋洋地眯着眼，从椅子上微微直起腰。“这句话是天司长的想法，还是路西菲尔的想法？”  
　　“如果这就是你的疑问，那么我不明白。”路西菲尔道。  
　　“没关系。”  
　　贝利尔似乎失去了追问的欲望，不过他今日的表现已经与以往不同，或者说……自从被任命为保密项目的助理之后，他就发生了转变。路西菲尔制止自己对项目内容进行揣测，但他察觉到贝利尔的气息变了，毋庸置疑，这个项目的成果运用到了贝利尔身上。这个项目为什么需要第一代天司作为实验对象？  
　　“我回法先生那里了。”贝利尔将绶带从椅背上拿起，重新扣在肩上。他准备离开。  
　　“……你所提出的问题，有另一个天司也问过我。”  
　　路西菲尔说。  
　　“哦？”贝利尔转过身，颇感兴趣，“是谁会问出这个问题呢？我不由得……”由衷地同情他啊。  
　　“我不明白他的意思。于是他问我，我是否非常喜欢工作。我说是的。”路西菲尔说。“他最近一直封闭自己的内心。贝利尔，我的回答是否错了。”  
　　贝利尔大笑，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！没错没错，他问的不就是这个问题吗？”  
　　路西菲尔指出：“你在不停地笑。”  
　　“因为我没想到你真的不明白。”贝利尔说，“你的品德、才能和精神状态，你和‘天司长’这个位置实在太契合，简直像拼图的缺口和零片一样天衣无缝，一点私人空间也没剩下。”  
　　哦呀，我当然知道是谁会问出这个问题。贝利尔愉快地想。向一面天衣无缝的、没有自我的镜子提出这样的问题，希望得到一面镜子的安慰和关爱，圣德芬当时的想法一定非常有趣。没有自我者惯行残忍之事。  
　　  
　　他轻快地离开了。路西菲尔对贝利尔的背影皱起眉，独自坐了一会儿，然后顺着长廊往回走，他的脚步声很快引起了另一个天司的注意。  
　　圣德芬问：“结束了吗？”  
　　“嗯。”路西菲尔说，“抱歉，我不知道贝利尔今天会来。”  
　　对方问：“路西菲尔大人，为什么其他天司不能看见我？”  
　　贝利尔的声音响起时，路西菲尔的羽翼突然张开，像披风一样将他从头盖到脚。直到发现来者是贝利尔，路西菲尔才松开羽翼，让圣德芬去中庭内部等待。  
　　路西菲尔顿了顿。他原本不想回答这个问题，但贝利尔的某句话触动了他的担忧，他觉得自己应该对圣德芬更坦诚一些，于是他说：“我不知道。”  
　　天司仰头看对方，这个回答显然不能让他满意。他谨慎地将手放在天司长的手上：“对不起，是我提出了让您为难的问题……”  
　　路西菲尔摇摇头，握住他的手。  
　　桌上的咖啡壶已经准备好了，圣德芬研磨咖啡，向里面倾倒热水，他安静了一段时间，然后问：“您是真的喜欢工作吗？”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　路西菲尔想：就像对咖啡、对说这句话的天司的喜欢。  
　　圣德芬想：而我只是他工作闲暇的消遣，这算什么？天司长备用品的废物利用吗？  
　　他想问问路西菲尔，当路西法说他是备用品时路西菲尔为什么沉默，但当对方坐在自己面前时，这个问题变得完全说不出口。他被哽住了，从任何一个话题都无法切入自己真正想问的问题。  
　　如果路西菲尔喜欢工作，那么他当然会维护路西菲尔的愿望……他不想取代路西菲尔，他想成为对方的剑与盾，仅此而已。哪怕是这样也不可以吗？一定要被囚禁在这个地方吗？  
　　圣德芬猛地回过神来，“抱歉！我把咖啡倒进牛奶里了！诶？”牛奶和咖啡在玻璃杯里分开了两层，这两层并不分明，两边正互相渗透。  
　　“看来出现了新的样式。”天司长说，“如果稍加练习，也许能把两层结构稳定下来。”  
　　“也许是因为糖浆增加了鲜奶的比重。”圣德芬的情绪高涨了一些，他小心转动咖啡杯，“如果能稳定形成两层，再在咖啡表面铺上奶泡的话，就能形成三层了。”  
　　路西菲尔沉吟：“三层咖啡，它需要一个新的名字。你可以为它命名。”  
　　“应当由天司长为它命名吧。”  
　　路西菲尔说：“你也可以。”  
　　圣德芬委婉地拒绝：“……在广泛传播之后，空之民会为它想出一个合适的名字吧。”  
　　“……嗯。”  
　　路西菲尔想：他的内心依然没有开放丝毫。  
　　圣德芬想：他的表情没有任何改变，我永远不明白他会怎么想。  
　　路西菲尔想：为什么？  
　　圣德芬想：为什么会变成这样？  
　　  
　　  
　　路西菲尔睁开眼，他回忆过去的事，因为“中庭”在磨损他的记忆。他不断向过去回溯，使记忆被加深。但这不能解决问题，因为他失去了他的核，没有载体的意识就像在被海浪不断冲刷。  
　　核是星晶兽最重要的部位，哪怕失去了全部身体，只要核依然存在，星晶兽就能从概念中回归。在另一层面上，这也是星晶兽的诞生原理。他需要一个能作为他的核的事物。这个事物是概念级的，与他同源、与他亲密无间、足够强大、能够存续很久。  
　　可选择的对象显而易见。前天司长沉思的时候，桌上放着一张信笺。这张信笺是昨夜出现的。  
　　做出决定时，他才将手伸出。写着圣德芬笔迹的信笺散发出柔和的光，纸片漂浮在空中，将自己对折，再对折，反复折叠直至再也无法缩小，信笺变成了一个圆润的、纯白色的、约莫只有沙粒大小的珠子。  
　　他呼唤它。纯白珠子飞向他，靠近他的胸膛，在一圈涟漪中融入了他的身体。圣德芬与他同源，这个世界上不会有另一个存在更适合产生他的核，因为圣德芬自己就是从路西菲尔的核中第一次诞生的。  
　　暖流从心脏的位置流遍躯干。路西菲尔动了动自己的手指，感受失而复得的力量，光点聚拢而来亲吻他的指尖。他又想起了很多事。  
　　  
　　那一天贝利尔到来之前，他目睹了圣德芬在椅子上睡觉的景象。天司不需要睡眠，也许圣德芬听了空之民的故事，便误以为睡眠是每一天要做的事。  
　　圣德芬的头颅从椅背边垂下，他的额发在他阖起的眼睑投下阴影。路西菲尔轻轻触碰对方露出的额头。天司长的心中充满安宁。直到另一个人的声音突然响起，他在反应过来之前张开羽翼，将惊醒的圣德芬挡在下面。  
　　路西菲尔产生了类似懊恼的罕见情绪。他让圣德芬到里面去休息，又对自己的行为有些不解。他有时又会想起令人疑惑的那一天，但每当他回忆这一天，不知为何，总会先想起圣德芬的额发在眼睑上的落影。  
　　  
　　“你用他的愿望作为自己临时的核？”一个声音打断了他。  
　　声音刚落，甩出的剑贯穿了那一处阴影，那剑本会将对方钉在地上——如果是在现实世界中。  
　　说话者从阴影中毫发无伤地走出，他披着斗篷。前天司长不能判断对方的种族，但对方与这个地方的气息格格不入，他似乎是一个活物。  
　　路西菲尔微微皱眉，光线在他身边巡游：“你是什么？”  
　　对方没有回答，而是说：“你就如此相信他能将你带走，不惜将自己的核替换？你把他的愿望当成自己的核，那么当他的愿望消失，你就来不及寻找另一个临时的核了。”  
　　面对他的提问，路西菲尔只是重复了自己的问题：“你是什么？”  
　　“我是什么？”对方说，往光下又走了一步。  
　　他露出一双熟悉的眼睛。  
　　“路西法？”路西菲尔问，下一秒他身边的光线冲射而出。光剑的气流掀开了对方的斗篷。  
　　剑割破了对方的脖颈，血顺着剑刃流下来。这把剑没有再进一毫，因为对方的脸正暴露在淡淡的光下。他和圣德芬长得几乎一模一样……或者说，有一双湛蓝眼睛的圣德芬，正站在中庭的阴影里。  
　　“为什么不杀了我？”他问，然后发出笑声：“真可惜，没能骗过你，不然你掀开斗篷时的表情一定令我非常高兴……”  
　　他似哭似笑，眼睛变回了殷红色，他捂着脖子、跌跌撞撞地扑进中庭的黑暗里，黑暗吞噬了他。  
　　路西菲尔皱起眉，他走向那一处黑暗。光明随着他的走动向前推进，将阴影后推，然后光芒渐盛，阴影在大盛的光明下缩小、消退、直到露出一个死角。这个角落空无一人。  
　　那不是圣德芬。  
　　前天司长抚摸自己的胸膛，愿望之核如同真正的心脏一样有力地跳动。这种东西能出现在这里，也许正说明他和圣德芬所处的世界没有想象中遥远。  
　　我必须尽快和圣德芬取得联系。他想。


	8. Chapter 8

        圣德芬猛地打了一个寒颤，从睡眠中醒来。他隐约感受到一种联系建立起来。但他无法确认连线另一头的对方是谁，星晶兽在这一方面总是敏感又迟钝的。  
　　他舒展身体，无色气流已经停在了他的胸口。他做了一晚上关于过去的梦，效果显著。被引诱的怪物已经跃跃欲试。但圣德芬需要它更进一步，他要用自己的负面情绪作为诱饵，用自己的躯壳作为捕兽笼。机会只有一次，错过这一次，他恐怕要追到伏魔殿底层去寻找接触路西菲尔的方法了。如果他这样做，米迦勒会在事后把他锁进碗柜里，加百列已经给她买了两个了。天知道碗柜这种东西为什么需要两个？  
　　黎明的中庭静悄悄，只有他一人。圣德芬呼气，即使有充分的借口，这次单独离开的时间也太长了，他要在中午之前回到格兰赛法上。他将饮具擦拭，将鲜花插在瓶子里。两张相对的椅子沉默地排在桌边，这景象就好像他只是外出一小会儿。  
　　圣德芬想，好像再次回来时那位大人就会坐在桌边一样。这样的想法仿佛呼吸一样自然。他的目光垂下，落在鲜花旁边的信笺上。这封愿望笺并非写给神明，而是写给收不到的人，因此只是孤独的、令人羞耻的呜咽而已。  
　　他交握双手、抵着额头。  
　　晨起的光线从祈祷者的背上划过，落在微微打开的信笺上。圣德芬突然抬起头，他看见了不应存在的痕迹。他抓起信笺，因为过于着急而撕开了一角，他看见信纸上的字。他的字迹写道：“如果您能收到就好了。”  
　　下面的另一行字非常浅，就像泅开的水渍。书写对于对方来说一定很艰难，因为每一笔都像在空气中写出，因此浓浅不均、笔触孱弱。对方写道：“谢谢。”然后书写者似乎停顿了片刻，圣德芬将这几个字读了好几遍：“我收到了。”  
　　哈。  
　　他发出又像哭泣又像喜笑的、尖锐粗粝的声音。他流不出眼泪，他的双眼干涸，炽烈灼痛。  
　　路西菲尔，哪一颗晨星是你？我找到了通往群星的道路……  
　　圣德芬双手撑在桌上，他的心脏剧痛，整个世界都在剧痛的幻觉中抽离而去。他因为疼痛而握紧的双手将鲜花捏碎，鲜红的花汁如血一般流出他的指缝，滴落在信纸上。他恍若初醒一般，将信纸抵在额头上。而花汁滴落的地方，那盘在他心上的无色气流正扎进他的心胸里。  
　　原来如此。圣德芬想。吸引狭间怪物的不是负面感情，而是强烈的感情。  
　　他来不及叹息，身体便已经失去控制，他倒在廊角下。  
　　  
　　无色的气流深入了天司的存在之中。  
　　它如此颀长……就像一条永无尽头的、灰色的细线。入侵者使天司的内心变得混乱，过往的记忆倾泻而下。如果入侵者非常聪明，那么这一刻它一定会非常迷惑，为什么它深入的内心世界如此眼熟。  
　　拾阶而上的门廊，高悬的铜盆和花蔓，入侵者进入天司的内心后所见的一切就如外面的中庭。灰线高举起三角形的头颅，打量四处。它要找的可不是这个。这个天司的核心在哪里？  
　　它向前游动。本能让它们追逐目标，本能引导它们追逐目标，所以它渺小的头脑没有意识到自己落入陷阱，只是浑浑噩噩地向前游去，游向那个有光的地方。  
　　它游到了中庭的最内部，那个摆放着饮具、橡木桌椅的地方。它不关心其他，它全部的注意力都被杯子里的东西吸引。那是一个剔透的珠子，那个天司的核心。  
　　现任天司长的核心。无与伦比的力量如同美酒从杯中溢出。  
　　灰线靠近了核心。  
　　正当那三角形头颅凑近的时候，白光炸开了，美酒被引燃，整个中庭在爆炸中剥落。  
　　第一双羽翼从坍塌中张开，那是加百列的羽翼。第二双展开的羽翼将白光染成了火焰的颜色，那是米迦勒的羽翼。第三双羽翼合拢，乌列尔的力量如刺刀一般将灰线钉在地面上。第四双羽翼闭合，拉斐尔的风最适合束缚。这四双羽翼一层一层渐次封锁，将此处变为不可出入的牢笼。  
　　最后一双翅膀是褐色的，就像从白风之境飞过的鸟儿。圣德芬最初的羽翼将核心保护起来。  
　　牢笼形成了。  
　　圣德芬睁开眼的时候，中庭上方天空明亮，旭日东升。他咬着牙，双手撑地，翻坐起来。身体使不上力气，主动暴露出弱点的战斗使他虚弱。他将暴风带离格兰赛法，飞过遥远的距离回到中庭，力量本就被消耗了。  
　　他内视自身，五双羽翼张开的枷锁非常稳定，缓慢而不可抗拒地消磨着囚徒的力量。四大天司将削除的力量交给天司长的时候，想来不会猜到现天司长将来除了保管之外，还收了一点利息。  
　　还需要一些时间。圣德芬考虑，盘问囚徒不急于一时。他知道囚禁会使囚徒的意志逐渐薄弱，当对方彻底失去理智时，拷问就会变得很轻易。  
　　当他这样考虑的时候，那个站在旁边的家伙发出一声嗤笑：“这可不是什么光明的手段。”  
　　“你终于决定说话了？”圣德芬冷冷地说，“我还以为你不会说话。”  
　　对方眯起了殷红的眼睛，他和圣德芬的长相一模一样，但又有点不一样。他非常苍白，就像刚从某个监牢中逃出来：“你看起来并不意外，你知道我是什么吗？”  
　　“我不知道。”圣德芬说，他抓着长廊边铜盆垂下的钩子，将自己拉起来，“但我知道你一定和刚闯进我身体的家伙有关系。”  
　　“你根本不知道你往自己的身体里放进了什么。”对方说。  
　　“这是一个善良的提醒吗？”  
　　圣德芬终于站住了，他连着剑鞘一起拔下剑。对方立刻摆出了攻击的姿态，但圣德芬只是拄着剑，支撑虚弱的身体。“我以为，过去的我没有这么善良。”  
　　那天司——那披着斗篷的，仿佛沐浴着鲜血的天司大笑起来：“你知道？你居然知道？既然如此，你居然还要摆出这幅道貌岸然的样子！”  
　　圣德芬闷哼一声，后退一步，对方的双手像烙红的铁钳一样掐住他的脖子。那双疯狂的、混乱的眼睛紧紧地盯着他，“看着我！我就是你！我的黑暗就是你的黑暗！我不想背负这个世界，这个世界与我有什么关系，这个世界上我一无所有！你为什么还活着！？”  
　　圣德芬冷哼。“这和‘你’有什么关系。”  
　　他马上为自己的冒进付出代价，他的喉咙仿佛被烈火焚烧，直到空气涌入时他依然在不停地咳嗽。他的声音喑哑、干竭：“为什么不杀了我？”  
　　对方嘲笑他：“杀了你就是杀了我。我可不愿意死在自己手里。”  
　　圣德芬闭眼休息了一会儿，他很疲惫。再次见到路西菲尔、拦截对格兰赛法的袭击、引流暴风，又要和捕获的怪物争斗，想来不过是几天的时间。而在更前的几天，他才刚从坠落的神塔离开。力量不断抽空又再生的感觉并不舒服，就像反复撕裂伤口。  
　　对方只是观察着他。  
　　他思考了一会儿，才说：“你不是我。”  
　　对方露出一个愿闻其详的笑容。  
　　“我不知道我心脏里的东西如何让你以为你是我，但你只是一个幻影。”圣德芬说，“你不是天司，甚至不是星晶兽，我没有从你身上感受到任何相同的气息，你的身体到底由什么东西构成？”  
　　“但你让我想起，如果我刚从伏魔殿离开时，就看到那位大人的残骸，我会变成什么样子。”  
　　对方的瞳孔因为那个恐怖的事件而收缩。  
　　圣德芬突然笑了，他的神情变得有些诡谲：“不，我没有变过，我一直是我。”  
　　“所以我用自己捕捉怪物，我用自己的核心做赌注，我用不道德的手段拷问得到信息。我不是路西菲尔，我用自己的方式履行职责。”  
　　圣德芬与对方对视，他们的长相如此相似，如同镜子的两面：“我和路西菲尔不一样，所以在某些时候我不介意使用非常规手段。”  
　　对方突然意识到了什么，他发出一声唿哨，低级使徒如箭雨落下。圣德芬拔剑上前，即使度过了那么多突发事件，天司长传承的力量居然绰绰有余。光剑射向四面八方，掀起无形的、压倒性的巨浪。圣德芬高喊：“我当然知道‘我’想死在谁的手里！”  
　　这一句话，对方已经听不见了。超越音速的爆炸掩盖了所有声音。那幻影穿过了裂缝，从另一个地方跃出了中庭。  
　　圣德芬将剑收回剑鞘。如果幻影的产生和捕获的囚徒有关系，想必对方也具有去往‘中庭’的能力。而如果幻影与他两体一命，那么圣德芬相信它不会轻易死于他人之手。如果它要去寻找一个杀死自己的人，那个人一定是路西菲尔。如果它迫切地想要见谁……那个人也一定是路西菲尔。  
　　而路西菲尔一定能分辨出区别。  
　　圣德芬扶正在打斗中倾倒的花瓶，重新擦拭饮具，摆好座椅。他拿起那张信笺，浅淡的回讯依然存在于纸上，这不是梦。但这超出了他的计划。  
　　链接了他所处的现实与路西菲尔所处的“中庭”的媒介，到底是什么？像这样直接的链接方式，圣德芬只能想到一个例子，那就是他帮路西欧演奏乐器的那一个夜晚。他必须马上回去问问。  
　　  
　　“中庭”。  
　　路西菲尔击退了那个东西，他无法判断那个东西是幻影，亦或确实是圣德芬的一部分。他需要和圣德芬联系，但圣德芬的信笺已经化为了他的核，他需要别的方法。  
　　前天司长思考片刻，拿起小勺在咖啡杯沿敲了一下。在过去，敲杯沿是提醒对方续杯的意思。  
　　清脆的响声回荡在无人的中庭。日已过午，庭院中光明大盛，每一株草叶上都点缀着明亮的光。  
　　

 


End file.
